Revival, Antares
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = Revival, Antares |English (Translated) = Revival, Antares |Japanese (Katakana) = 蘇れ、アンタレス |Japanese (Romanized) = Yomigaere、Antaresu |Opening (Japanese) = Never give up |Ending (Japanese) = I will find a way |Opening (English) = Never give up |Ending (English) = I will find a way (instrumental) |Season = Scan2Go |Episode (season) = 035 (Scan2Go) |Episode (series) = 035 (Scan2Go) |Episode (lifetime) = 035 (Scan2Go) |Japanese = Unaired |International = May 04, 2013 |Previous = Race Kingdom |Next = The Tricolor Guys }}Revival, Antares is the thirty-fifth episode of Scan2Go. It first aired in the United States on May 04, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Content Summary Plot The excitement of four races brings us to the disappointing situation of Antares and his machine Scorvilain, on the planet Gakusan. While Taiga is still trying to catch us brother, Zero he comes upon Antares who is no longer racing, as he lost his machine in a previous race. Is there a revival in the future for Antares and Scorvilain or is fear what awaits this and other Gurao graduates. Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes Characters Character Debuts Ongoing Characters *Kaz Gordon *Fiona Ryder *Myron Seagram *Diego Montana *Shiro Sutherland *System P.E.L. *DJ *Antares *Taiga Background / Extra Characters *Racer A *Racer B *Racer C *Onlooker A *Onlooker B *Child A *Child B Races This episode starts with three already in process races or the memory of a previous race. The first race has Shiro winning and Kaz as the 1st runner up. The second race has Taiga winning but not happy because he failed to beat the best course time set by his brother, Zero. The third race is an Antares memory and last through multiple scenes and most of the episode. In it his machine, Scorvilain falls off the course and into an extremely deep pit with a machine graveyard at its bottom. The episode revolves around how Antares and Scorvilain handle this loss and subsequent loss of his machine and confidence. The fourth race is a complete start to finish race and thus will be in table format. Gallery Opening Episode Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_001.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_002.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_003.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_004.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_005.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_006.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_007.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_008.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_009.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_010.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_011.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_012.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_013.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_014.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_015.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_016.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_017.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_018.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_019.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_020.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_021.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_022.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_023.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_024.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_025.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_026.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_027.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_028.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_029.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_030.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_031.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_032.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_033.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_034.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_035.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_036.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_037.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_038.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_039.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_040.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_041.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_042.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_043.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_044.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_045.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_046.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_047.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_048.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_049.jpg| Title Page Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 050.jpg| Planet Gakusan Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 051.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 052.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 053.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 054.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_055.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_056.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_057.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_058.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_059.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 060.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 061.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 062.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 063.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 064.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_065.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_066.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_067.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_068.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_069.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 070.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 071.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 072.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 073.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 074.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_075.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_076.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_077.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_078.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_079.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 080.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 081.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 082.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 083.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 084.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_085.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_086.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_087.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_088.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_089.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 090.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 091.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 092.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 093.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 094.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_095.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_096.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_097.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_098.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_099.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_100.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_101.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_102.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_103.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_104.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_105.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_106.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_107.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_108.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_109.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_110.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_111.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_112.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_113.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_114.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_115.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_116.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_117.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_118.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_119.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_120.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_121.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_122.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_123.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_124.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_125.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_126.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_127.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_128.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_129.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_130.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_131.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_132.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_133.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_134.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_135.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_136.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_137.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_138.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_139.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_140.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_141.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_142.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_143.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_144.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_145.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_146.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_147.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_148.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_149.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 150.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 151.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 152.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 153.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go S01 E35 Revival Antares 154.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_155.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_156.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_157.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_158.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Scan2Go_S01_E35_Revival_Antares_159.jpg|From: Revival, Antares Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links *Scan2Go at TV.com ("Revival, Antares" episode) *Official discussion thread: 1x35: "Revival, Antares" Spoilers allowed at TV.com Category:Episodes